


Moving on

by ZHIREM



Series: A moral spectrum [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZHIREM/pseuds/ZHIREM
Summary: Don't people say that letting go and moving on is good for you?





	Moving on

"Quick, we got a hit. Rumlow is in St. Louis, wheels up in ten. " Tony shouted as he came out of the elevator. 

"Finally, I thought Cap was going to destroy all the punching bags in the greater New York area." Clint said with a smirk. 

Tony laughed and said, "Yeah, I been getting 20 of the bags delivered a day. But moving on, a few traffic cams caught brief shots of Brock crossing St Louis." 

"Any indication that Barnes is in the city?" Natasha asked as she stood up from the couch. 

"Ha," Clint responded, "As if Brock would be in the city if Winter wasn't close by." 

"Ahhh, who knows, at least it's a lead. Better doing something then sitting around waiting for Rogers to implode. Where is Rogers?" Tony asked as he looked around the room. 

"Destroying another punching bag, where else." Bruce answered while standing and walking towards the elevator. "I'm going to get some of my files and analytics on Hydras research and asset dispersals, meet you guys at the landing platform."

"I'll get Steve." Natasha stated as she entered the elevator.

"I could just get Jarvis to notify him," Tony said as he got back on the elevator. 

"No, I'll tell him," Natasha responded, "I want to get a sense of how Steve's handling the stress. He'll be no good to us if he goes off script. Hurry up Clint."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Barton whined as he got on the elevator.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trainlin paused in his typing as he heard a loud knocking on his hotel door. Getting up, he grabbed the gun that was on the desk infront of him, before walking towards the door to look at the screen of the laptop sitting on the end table that showed the hallway. Trainlin quickly opened the door, letting Winter and Rumlow into the room.

"Well, don't you look a mess." Trainlin said as he looked over Brock and James, taking in the blood staining Winters pants and shirt. 

Trainlin gestured for the two to go further into the room, before saying, "I have your bags, they're in the bathroom. I expect you have what I want? Yes?"

"Yes, it's in a locker at the bus station." Winter resounded.

"You left it in a bus station!", Trainlin exclaimed with disbelief.

"I don't think you understand how much that trinket influences people." Winter responded with a snarl. "You should be happy I didn't toss it into the swamp in Louisiana." 

"You'll get the contact info you want when I get the stone," Trainlin said with a sneer. 

Winter tossed Trainlin a locker key, then shrugged and said, "Well go get it."

Brock interrupted the stand off, asking, "The people you're sending us to...they can do what you told Winter they can do?"

Trainlin turned to Brock, grinned and tilted his head to the side, assessing Rumlow and said "Yessssss," drawing out the word, displaying a manic smile before spinning back towards James. "I have to thank you Mr. Barnes, Mr. Rogers gave me such a lovely painting. He truly is very talented. A bit blind, but oh so very talented." 

Trainlin went into the bedroom, coming out with a messenger bag and brief case. He opened the brief case and took out a silver arm band, latching in on under his shirt. 

"I will text you the information when I get the stone. I expect that we will never actually meet again. It has been interesting knowing you Mr. Barnes, I might even say a pleasure. You were one of my favorites. You Mr. Rumlow, I will admit, I never really liked you. But oh the things I do for my favorites." Trainlin said, winking at James as he walked towards the door. 

"What are you going to do with the stone?" Brock asked with trepidation.

"What any doctor would do, I'm going to heal people." Trainlin answered as he exited the room. "Don't be here when I get back." The door slamming behind him.

"Can we really trust him?" Brock asked Winter. 

Winter turned towards Brock, "As far as this goes, yes. With other things, maybe. The doctor hasn't been... _right_ since he was a kid, from what I understand.

Winter rubbed his face before walking towards the bathroom, "Lets get cleaned up, changed and get gone." he said and held out his hand beckoning Brock to follow.

Rumlow paused, staring at James. Thoughts running around his head, would he be better without Winter...but wasn't Winter the love of his life...they were together again. Isn't he better now that they are together again? He didn't want to let Winter down...but did he really?

Staring into Winters eyes was like falling into a black hole. So many years together. Brock was forced to admit he made his choice years ago, decades ago. Brock had decided to live, like Winter had. Rumlow was responsible for all the people he had killed, all the people he had tortured. Just like Winter was. If Winter was a monster, then so was Rumlow. 

Brock reached out his hand and let himself be drawn in, just like he had all those years ago. He could still hear James speaking from back then.

Lie to other people all you want, but never lie to yourself, that would just be stupid. Don't ever pretend to be better then you are.


End file.
